


Anonymous [COMPLETE FIC]

by EvilSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, Hermione is later, Hogwarts gets wifi, M/M, Mugglefied Hogwarts, Obnoxious Ron, Online Relationship, Post-Battle hogwarts, chatroom, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat Ron and Hermione stop hanging out with Harry. So just like any normal person Harry turns to the internet where he makes a friend on an online chatroom. He doesn't know it but it just so happens to be one very changed, Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had very little to do after the Battle of Hogwarts. After all, his best friend Ron had abandoned him and Hermione had practically gone into hiding.

 

Considering all of his extra free time he bought a laptop (and his own flat near the train station), a muggle item he’d always been interested in since he’d seen so many as a child. As soon as he had bought his computer he set it up and began to play around with it. He discovered a website in which you talk to strangers. After a few days on the website he met a man who seemed very interesting to him, presumably a muggle.

 

They agreed not to reveal information about themselves though, to keep the mystery alive. They did not know each other’s names, where they were from, their birthdays, or anything that could give clue to their real identities. They only knew one thing about each and that was the fact that they were both british.

 

Of course, they did share information that no one else knew about them. Secrets. Although, Harry had managed to refrain from telling this stranger about him being a wizard. That would not be suggested by anyone in the Wizarding community, especially the ministry of magic. 

 

The night before Harry returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year he knew he had to say goodbye, for Harry knew that Hogwarts did not have a single wifi connection.

 

_Hey..._

 

_Hi!_

 

_I have to tell you something._

 

**_What is it?_ **

 

_I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to you for a while. I mean I would love to but unfortunately the boarding school that I leave for tomorrow doesn’t have wifi._

 

**_Wow! Strange! Tomorrow I leave for boarding school, too. It doesn’t have wifi either._ **

 

_Oh! How weird. I guess we’ll have to wait until the Holidays to talk then._

 

**_Yeah, I guess so..._ **

 

_So what boarding school do you go to?_

 

**_Nope! No personal information!_ **

 

_Gah! Fine. But as a going away gift would you allow me your name??_

 

**_Absolutely not. But I guess I could give you my initials._ **

 

_Yeeeeees, tell me._

 

**_Okay. D.L.M._ **

 

_..._

 

**_What?_ **

 

_Well I guess now you’re gonna want my initials as well._

 

**_Obviously you idiot!_ **

 

_Fine, er, H.J.P._

 

**_Hm. Well, then. I guess this is goodbye... for now._ **

 

_I guess it is..._

 

**_I’ll speak to you later._ **

 

\--

 

Harry ran through the wall to Platform 9/4. There waiting for him was the red Hogwarts express gleaming in the bright lights. Harry quickly piled in and searched for a compartment. He passed Hermione’s. Locked. He passed Ron’s. Locked. Soon he was at the last compartment dreading having to step in, because there sitting alone, was one Draco Malfoy.

 

Draco looked up from his book to see the curly-haired figure who had opened his compartment door. There stood Harry with a hopeful yet awkward look on his face.

 

“Can I, er, sit here?” A smile came across Draco’s face.

 

“Can’t exactly stop you can I?” he said in a joking manner.

 

“Uh, no, I guess not.” Harry smiled weirdly and shuffled to place his trunk above him before he sat down.

 

Draco closed his book and stared at Harry confused.

 

“What?” complained Harry exasperatedly.

 

“Why aren’t you sitting with Granger and Weasley, or Weaslette?” For the first time,  Harry had heard genuine interest coming from Malfoy. He decided he should answer truthfully due to that.

 

“Well, Hermione has practically talked to no one since the battle, and Ron decided he would be a prat thinking he was better than everybody,” Draco raised an eyebrow.

 

“And Ginny?” Harry sighed as if bothered by Malfoy but answered anyway.

 

“We broke up.”

 

“Poor Potter,” he said audibly, probably meaning to say this quietly to himself, opening his book again.

 

The train started moving a few minutes after that. Harry looked out the window as they passed many parents waving goodbye to their children and a few crying, presumably for their first year child leaving.

 

The Trolley Witch slid open their door about an hour later and the boys looked up from their books.

 

“Would you dears like anything?” she asked in a raspy voice. As Harry began to answer with a yes Draco interrupted him by saying no thank you.

 

“What was that for, I wanted some chocolate!” whined Harry as the witch closed their door and moved along. Draco shook his head and stood up. He stretched above him and grabbed a small briefcase from next to his trunk.

 

“I’ve got better stuff, come along Potter.” Draco sat down on his knees and motioned to his bench for Harry to sit. As soon as he was sitting across from Malfoy with the briefcase in between them Draco tapped his wand to it and it opened up.

 

Harry’s eyes widened at the sight. There was a whole tray of chocolates spiraling down the case with little golden wrapped beneath each of them. His mouth watered at the sight.

 

“For Merlin’s sake Potter just take one.” He moved to smack him on the head but Harry grabbed his wrist and shoved it back towards him.

 

“I do not appreciate you trying to hit me,” stated Harry matter-of-factly before laughing slightly to himself. They both grabbed a chocolate and leaned against the walls behind them.

 

“So, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” asked Harry through bites. Draco smiled.

 

“Well, I moved into my own flat in the muggle world and went to a wizard therapist over the Summer.” Harry just about choked on his chocolate as he said this.

 

“You are living in the  _muggle_ world?”

 

“Always a tone of surprise. And yes you blithering idiot, why else would I be sitting alone on the ride to Hogwarts?” He sneered, but for the first time, playfully.

 

“Technically you’re not sitting alone.” Draco threw a chocolate at him. “Hey!” they both laughed.

 

It was possibly the strangest thing that had ever happened. There was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting together, and laughing together, and eating Draco’s chocolates together, and being  _nice_ for a change. If there were onlookers they would have fainted at the sight.

 

“You know, you’ve really changed.”

 

“Potter, I really have not.”

 

“Yeah, you have, you’ve stopped being a prat.”

 

“Um, do you actually think I ever wanted to be mean? To actually be a death eater and stuff like that? No. It’s just what I was forced to be since I was born. I was a dumb impressionable child who didn’t want to say no to his parents. And it doesn’t help that I wanted to be your friend and you refused me. I had never been refused anything. I was a spoiled brat.”

 

“Well when you put it like that...”

 

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open. Pansy Parkinson stood there with an enraged look on her face.

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! You told me you were going to sit with me! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you? Do you know how long it took to  _find_ you?” She didn’t even seem to notice Harry.

 

Until Draco glanced at him.

 

Then Pansy turned and saw him. Fury danced in her eyes as she looked back at Draco.

 

“You are sitting with Harry bloody Potter and not with me!” she screamed at him. “We,” she motioned between them, “are over! Congratulations on being single, Draco.” She stormed away banging the door closed. Draco sat there with a stunned look for a second before breaking out into laughter. Harry stared at him as if he was turning into a bloody unicorn or something.

 

Draco fell off the bench and was practically crying with laughter.

 

“What is happening?” shouted Harry at last. Draco just continued laughing.

 

Harry whipped out his wand and cast a Silencio charm on him. Draco glared at him and continued to do so even after Harry lifted the spell.

 

“Would you care to explain that?”

 

“It was on purpose Potter don’t get your underwear in a jumble.”

 

“Purpose?”

 

“Yes, I certainly don’t want to date her!”

 

“Why?” Harry was completely confused.

 

“You really are stupid aren’t you?” Harry shrugged with the same expression on his face. “Oh my god could it be more obvious?”

 

“What?!”

 

“This is why you are not in ravencl-”

 

“Oh my god, what?!”

 

“Merlin Potter I’m gay you complete moron.” Draco stood up and successfully smacked Harry on the head, for Harry was to bewildered to move, or even flinch.

 

“What?”

 

“Jesus do I have to repeat it I’m-”

 

“No I know. But why? You are like the straightest person I know.” Draco gasped dramatically.

 

“I am duly offended. That’s like me calling you completely straight.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Please.” Draco held his hand up.

 

“You are so impossible you know that?”

 

“Hey, I am just calling you out on your gayness.”

 

“Pansexual, actually.”

 

“Okay, whatever, let’s move on now.”

 

They both sat against their individual walls on the opposite side of the compartment. Almost at exactly the same time they said,

 

“Accio laptop.”

 

They stared at each other as their laptops landed in their laps. Then they turned to their screens.

 

They stayed this way in a comfortable silence until the train approached Hogwarts. They were the last ones off and caught the last carriage.

 

As the students all gathered in the Great Hall the eighth years were stopped outside of it. Headmistress McGonagall addressed them all. All 37 of them.

 

“Hello returning eighth years! There are many things I must tell you before you can retreat to the Great Hall. As you are aware there are not many of you. Therefore houses are disbanded in your year.” Complaints and murmurs coursed through the group. “Yes I know, I know. You will all be placed in the east tower that has been renovated for dormitory use. You will also notice a fifth table in the center of the Great Hall behind me in which you will be placed. After the Welcoming Feast you will shown to your dormitories and given roommates. It is two to a room this year. Please follow me.” She led them into the Great Hall and she proceeded to take her place at the Head of the staff table.

 

Harry gave a little wave to Hagrid as he sat at the very end of the table with Draco closest to the giant double-doors.

 

McGonagall soon stood and cleared her throat. Everybody fell silent. Then she began her speech.

 

“Welcome back to returning students and hello to our new ones. Here at Hogwarts we have had issues. This year we plan to change that and in doing so we have created many new things at Hogwarts. The first thing of order, to our students who are aware of muggle technology, we have installed wifi all throughout the school. And yes, it is free.” Whispers and excited murmurs and even happy shouts rang throughout the hall. Harry noticed the confused looks upon a few Pure-blood faces.

 

Then he looked over at Draco, who was smiling widely at the idea.

 

Harry felt elated. With wifi he could go and talk with-

 

Well no. His heart fell. His online friend did not have wifi at his school.

 

But he could try.

 

Later that night they were assigned dorms and roommates. Out of luck he was placed with Draco.

 

Their room was sort of small. There were two twin beds with curtains that could be drawn around it and they both had a bedside table with a lantern next to it. At the end of their beds lay their trunks with about two feet in between the trunk and the wall to access it. In between the two beds was a window.

 

Down the hall was a bathroom with 10 showers and 5 bathroom stalls along with a row of marble sinks.

 

As soon as he and Draco entered the dorm they curled up into their beds with their laptops and shut their individual curtains.

 

Harry opened up the website and clicked on his chat with his friend. A green dot appeared which told Harry that his friend was online.

 

_Hey._

 

**_Hey!_ **

 

_I thought you didn’t have wifi at your school?_

 

**_We just got it apparently!_ **

 

_Us too, obviously._

 

**_This is amazing._ **

 

_Yes!_

 

**_But also kind of strange._ **

 

_Yeah._

 

**_I think I should tell you something._ **

 

_What?_

 

**_Okay, prepare yourself, seriously._ **

 

_Okay! Spit it out!_

 

**_I’m a wizard._ **

 

_What?!_

 

**_A wizard._ **

 

_No you idiot, that’s so cool._

 

**_Why?_ **

 

_I’m a wizard, too!!_

 

**_What?!_ **

 

_Yeah!_

 

**_Oh my Merlin, what school do you go to?_ **

 

_Hogwarts._

 

**_Oh my god! Me too!_ **

 

_Wow. This is strange._

 

**_Yeah. Sort of._ **

 

_What house are you in?_

 

**_Er. Slytherin?_ **

 

_Wow. I’m a Gryffindor._

 

**_Gryffindor..._ **

 

_What year are you in?_

 

**_Nope. No. I am not telling you that. That is part of our mystique._ **

 

_Fine... At least tell me what side you were on in the Battle of Hogwarts._

 

**_Erm._ **

_What?_

 

**_Well, I guess I was really on Harry Potter’s side. But he might not have known it._ **

  
  


Harry grinned. This kid was on his side. This kid was talking to Harry bloody Potter and he didn’t even know it. He looked back at his computer and responded.

  
  


_Why not?_

 

**_Well Slytherin’s don’t exactly get on with Gryffindor’s I guess._ **

 

_True._

 

**_Who’s side were you on?_ **

 

_Harry Potter’s side. All the way. Like 100%._

 

**_You sound very dedicated._ **

 

_Yeah, you could say I was Harry Potter considering how much on his side I was._

 

**_Extremist, much?_ **

 

_No, not at all._

 

**_You kinda sound like it._ **

 

_Well it’s hard to be an extremist about Harry Potter when I am Harry Potter._

 

_Oh._

 

_Merlin._

 

_Are you there?_

 

_Please respond._

 

_Are you there?_

 

**_Yeah. Yeah I’m here._ **

 

_Oh, good._

 

**_I think, um, I’ve got to go._ **

 

_Why? Please it shouldn’t matter should it? Please don’t go!_

 

Minutes passed and Harry’s friend was no longer responding. His stupid slip-up caused him to lose another person. He slammed his laptop closed and opened up his curtain. Draco’s curtain was open as well and he was looking sickly.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked trying to shake the edge out of his voice.

 

“Yeah, I just need a shower.” Draco stared at him. He knew too much about Harry Potter. Things that never should have been trusted to him. And worse, Harry didn’t even know it was him he was talking to.

 

But Draco had it worse, he supposed. Knowing he was talking to the Savior of the Wizarding world. Knowing things about somebody he used to be horrible to. And just knowing that he’d fallen in love with a kid on a computer that happened to be real person.

 

“Me too.” responded Harry as he examined Draco’s face.

 

That night they showered and went to bed without speaking a word to each other.

 

Harry sent message after message to his unknown friend online. And Draco looked at each and every one of them. He had charmed the website to not show he was online. He also charmed his curtains so Harry couldn’t hear him crying himself to sleep because he fell in love with the one person who would never love him.

 

It was one o’clock when Harry just gave up. He lost his only friend because he messed up. Assuming Draco was asleep he sobbed into his pillow.

 

But Draco was not asleep yet.

 

He had stopped his own crying to listen to Harry’s.

 

It broke his heart because Harry Potter was crying.

 

Over him.

  
It also broke his heart because he knew that if Harry knew it was him, he would not be crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our resident ignorant gryffindor could’ve figured out shin D.L.M. Was had he just paid attention to what Pansy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's eyes fluttered open to see Harry standing over him.

"What are you doing, Potter?" he pushed his face away and stood up.

"We're going to be late to breakfast!" complained Harry. Draco stopped to stare at Harry who was already in his school robes.

"I'm not dressed," Draco said motioning to his silver pajamas. Harry took out his wand and waved it over Draco. His clothes were replaced by black school robes and a silver tie. "Okay," he muttered.

They pushed their shoes on and walked quickly to the Great Hall in silence. They sat at the end of the eighth year table again isolated from everyone else and began to eat.

"Sleep well?" asked Harry finally, trying to initiate conversation. Draco mumbled out a yeah continuing to stare at his plate.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just tired I guess."

"Draco blank Malfoy, in all of our years at Hogwarts I have never seen you looking like this. Now I have seen you tired and afraid and angry and disturbed but I have never seen you look like this."

"And how do I look exactly?" asked Draco with a slight edge in his voice.

"You look," Harry looked in his eyes and lowered his voice, "sad." He looked at him with genuine concern and Draco glanced up at him.

"I'm fine."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Uh-"

"Don't answer that. But I know you are not okay and I plan on finding out why. Now I know we are definitely not best friend or anythin' but I guess if I'm going to have to put up with you the whole year we should be sort of friends."

"Fine." Draco finally looked up from his plate and looked Harry in the face. That beautiful, slightly paler, green-eyed face. With those adorable little glasses-

"Draco!" He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? How am I looking at you?" 

"Erm, I dunno, you're just staring." Harry shifted in his seat.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I've got to get to class." Draco pushed his food away and stood up walking out of the Great Hall.

Harry stared after him with a shocked look on his face. He quickly got up too and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" he shouted trying to run after Draco.

Suddenly Draco was out of his sight and he was left standing in the corridor as students began to flood through the halls.

Harry sulked back up to his dorm room. What was wrong with Malfoy? He decided to skip his first class and turn on his laptop.

He flicked his wand at his curtain and it shut. He opened up his chat and reread the message from the previous few days.

"D.L.M." whispered Harry to himself.

At that moment Draco decided to return to the dorms. Harry made no indication that he knew Draco was there and continued to run his fingers over the initials of his friend repeating them to himself.

Draco listened to him for a moment until slowly backing out of the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and slid up against it taking a deep breath and letting his eyes close. Draco drifted off to sleep right there and had the first good dreams since the war.

\--

Harry rested his head against his pillow until deciding to go to class. Granted, he probably wasn't going to pay attention. Those three little letters distracted his every thought. He needed to know who it was.

Sliding his shoes back on he stood and opened the door. A skinny blonde figure fell at his feet. Draco remained asleep. Harry sighed to himself and bent down to pick Draco up.

"I guess you were tired," he whispered to Draco, who he knew couldn't hear him. Slowly, he laid Draco down on his bed and pushed his blankets up to his neck. He kissed Draco on the forehead and retreated to his own bed, drawing the curtain closed behind him. He supposed class could wait for a few more hours.

\--

**Draco's POV**

Little did Harry know I was awake. I had woken up just a moment before the door opened from behind me. Sure, it was kind of rude to play asleep, but I was in no mood to talk to him.

He was so strong. He just picked me up like that.

Energy coursed through me as his soft lips touched my forehead. 

I just wanted to open my eyes and tell him I was awake.

But I couldn't.

Never.

\--

**Harry's POV**

I opened up my computer and pulled up my chat. A little green dot appeared. He was online. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

 

_Are you there?_

**_Yes, I am. And I'm so sorry. I just don't know if I can really talk to you._ **

_Why? You can._

**_Because if you knew who I was you wouldn't be talking to me._ **

_Yes, I would. Please just tell me._

**_Just think. Because I'm never gonna tell you. Goodbye._ **

_No!_

 

The little green dot disappeared and I threw my laptop aside angrily. I pulled open my curtain and was met with Draco, who was curled up with his knees drawn to his chest and his head buried in them. He let out a small sniffle and took sharp breaths. He was crying. 

"Draco-" I stepped over to him and his head flicked up. His eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. "Are you okay?" He pushed past me and ran out of the door with choking sobs escaping his throats.

"Draco!" I rushed after him down the dorm stairs. In the Common Room eyes followed them both. Draco slammed the painting door in my face. I pushed it open and saw him turn a corner to my left.

I ran after him and didn't stop running until he went in the boys bathroom where we fought in sixth year. I hesitated before sliding through the door. And there Draco was, at the exact same sink in the exact same position. But that time I was not going to hurt him.

"Go away," he said quietly as I approached him.

"Draco, what is wrong?" He turned to face me. His eyes met mine as a tear rolled down his cheek.

" _Just think."_  he whispered. And then he walked away. But I didn't go after him. Instead I watched him leave as his words rolled through my mind.

 

Just think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really short, but I’m just getting back into the groove of writing after being away for so long. I will hopefully write another chapter soon where Harry and Draco finally get together.

**Harry’s POV**

_Just think._

The words haunted my every waking moment. How am I supposed to figure this out? Hermione was always the one who figured out the clever things.

A few days after the mysterious D.L.M disappeared, I sat in the Charms classroom, head rested in my folded arms. I stared off into space as someone dropped into the only free seat left next to me. The snapping of a quill brought me back to my senses, and the faint sound of a hissing blonde whispering, “oh crap.” I lifted my head up towards my right to see Draco Malfoy sitting there. He looked at me, right in the eyes. I stared into his grey ones, which seemed to be radiating pain and sadness, and something else, that I couldn’t quite place. 

        “Hello.”

        “Hi,” he responded, dropping his head to stare at his parchment paper. Scribbling sounds filled my ears as he wrote out many  _many_ paragraphs of notes, on whatever it was Professor Flitwick was discussing. I leaned back in my chair and kept my eyes trained on Draco’s silvery blond hair. It descended down onto his pale neck delicately. It looked so soft, I could just reach out and-

        “Potter, what the hell are you doing?” He hissed at me. I yanked my hand back, not realizing what I’d done for a moment. A slight pink tint lit up his white cheeks. 

        “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” I apologized, staring at my lap and fiddling with my hands. “Won’t happen again... sorry.”

        “It better not,” And with that he pulled his head back down into his work.

        He’s such an enigma. At first, I thought he had begun warming up to me, but after that incident with D.L.M. we were back to square one. 

        Wait.

        No. 

        What?

        It couldn’t be. Could Draco be D.L.M.? My mouth hung open as I stared at the back of his head. I couldn’t stop myself. I poked his shoulder hard and he scowled at me, “what do you want, Potter?”

        “Malfoy, what’s your middle name?”

        “Why are you asking me this pointless question, in the middle of class?”

        “I was simply... wondering.”

        “Well, it’s Lucius, if you must know.” I stared at him with wide eyes. 

        “So that would make your initials... D.L.M..” I looked away from him and gathered my things quickly. “I have to go.” I stood up and rushed out of the room. 

        “Mr. Potter!” I heard Flitwick call after me, but I kept walking. About halfway down the hall, I broke into a run. My eyes welled up and I sped down through the corridors. I reached the old girls bathroom and threw my things down, before sliding down the wall sobbing. 

        All this time, I didn’t know who I was talking to. Merlin. I’d told him things. Secrets about me. Things I cannot unsay. I’d become attached to the stranger through the screen, too. I’d developed feelings for him. God no, what have I done? I’ve fallen in love... with Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry’s POV**

        After my breakdown in the bathroom, I found myself sat on my bed, staring across the room at Draco’s. How could I have not have seen this? How had I only figure it out then?

         _God, what do I do?_

        I loved him, I knew I did, but at the same time, he’s  _Draco Malfoy._ He’s supposed to be my rival, my sworn enemy! And he’s not. Merlin. I was screwed. 

        I must have sat on my maroon comforter for hours, because as I stared at the floor I heard the soft clicking of the door. I looked up to see Draco staring at me.

        “Are you okay?” He asked me, shuffling to his bed with his school bag  

        “Yes,” I responded weakly, trying desperately not to make eye contact. “I’m going to go to bed.”

        “But, you haven’t had dinner, and it’s only five.”

        “I’ll be fine.” I curled into my bed and pulled the curtain around it, while taking off my robes and belt. Then I slipped off my shoes and buried myself in my blankets. I think the crying and all of the processing that day had worn me out, because when my head bit that pillow I was sound asleep.

        I woke with sleep in my eye and my hair a mess. I glanced at my watch and it read 8:47 PM. I sighed.

         _Might as well get up._

        I pulled back my curtain and continued to rub the sleep out of my eyes, until I could see clearly. When I opened them, I wished I couldn’t see. Draco was standing there in just a towel wrapped around his waist, his back facing me. Water dripped out of his slicked back hair and down his spine. I began blushing furiously and squeaked. Draco jumped and turned to see me sitting there. He became red too and forced out an apology while hurrying to the bathroom.

_Dear Lord, save me._

        I pushed my feet into my shoes and rushed out of the room. I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew I needed to be far from that room with... with _him._

        I only stopped when I reached the room of requirement. It showed me a grand door, and when I stepped in I was shocked. It was the same room I had come into to hide the Half-Blood Prince’s book. I wandered around looking at all of the trinkets and toys, and old furniture. I slipped through a small gap in between two strangely tall dressers, and stopped dead in my tracks.

        All this time and there it was. The Mirror of Erised. My eyes gazed into it, trying to see what it was I desired, until suddenly, a familiar blond stepped into the scene.

        “No,” I squeezed my eyes tight. “I don’t want him,” I seemed to be yelling at the mirror, but when I opened my eyelids he was still there. Smiling. God his smile was beautiful. All perfectly arranged, shining white teeth. Smooth, pink lips. Brilliantly sharp nose, connected to light arched eyebrows. His cheekbones arched into his face, which looked like it had been sculpted by the gods themselves. 

        I quickly realized what I’d been thinking and dig my nails into my hand. I clenched my jaw and ripped my gaze away from the reflection. With much force, I pulled my body away and back through the Room of Requirement. 

        My body felt heavy as I crept back into my dark dorm room and slipped back into my bed. I threw my shoes off into the floor and drifted back into my dreams. 

* * *

 

**Draco’s POV**

       I heard Harry re-enter our room an hour after he left, and knowing he was back safe and sound I let myself sleep. 

       Around midnight I was awoken by a strange feeling. I opened my eyes to see Harry crawling into my bed. He appeared to be sleepwalking.

        He curled into my arms and threw one of his legs over my hips. He buried his head in my chest and wrapped his arms around me. 

        I knew I couldn’t let this continue. It wouldn’t be good if he were to wake up in my bed. I lightly pushed him off of me and scooped him up. Then I placed him in his own blankets which I pulled up to his shoulder. Before returning to my warm sheets I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The second I did it I knew I shouldn’t have. But I couldn’t stop myself. And god, were his lips soft.

_Merlin, save_ _me._

* * *

 

**Harry’s POV**

        As I woke, I could hear birds chirping outside my window. My curtains were drawn open and light flooded in. 

        I drew my fingers up to my lips, as if pulled there by a ghost. There laid a familiar pressure on them. Ignoring the feeling, I stood and pulled on my day old robes and my belt. Then I slipped on my shoes and left the room, but not before glancing at the sleeping Draco. 

        It was finally the weekend and I wouldn’t have to sit through boring classes and pretend to pay attention. I could be free. Then again I didn’t really have much to do anyway, considering I had no friends. I paused in the middle of the hallway, and decided to go back to my room.

       When I walked into the room I saw Draco sitting up in his bed, and he looked over at me. 

       “Morning.”

       “Good morning.” I turned away from him and hesitated. Maybe... “Would you want to do something today?” I asked, looking back at him. 

       “Like what?”

       “Lets go play quidditch, a game of snitch?”

       “Sure Potter, why not?”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s POV

Gripping my broom, I stepped down the staircase alongside Draco. As we walked around the halls I thought.  
Just because I’m in love with Draco doesn’t mean he’s in love with me, right? He could’ve just tried to ignore me because he was talking to the Harry Potter, sworn enemy and Chosen One. He probably thought that he could never really be friends with me, and continuing the online friendship would be bad.  
God I’m screwed aren’t I? This morning I woke up and I knew, I couldn’t go on ignoring him, we needed to be friends of some sort.   
Draco and I reached the pitch and he pulled a snitch out of his pocket.  
“Scared, Potter?” He asked, releasing the golden ball.  
“You wish.” I climbed onto my broom and took off into the sky.  
Minutes passed, and the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. I began staring at Draco across the field. His quidditch uniform clung tight to his body, but his robes billowed behind him. The wind didn’t seem to effect his perfectly placed blond hair.  
Suddenly, he glanced towards me and saw that I was staring. I dropped my gaze quickly and turned my head, but not before noticing a streak of gold fly through the sky. Heading straight towards Draco. I looked back at him, and he hadn’t seemed to notice. He was still looking right at me. Attempting not to arouse suspicion, I flew closer to him. Seeming as though I was about to ask him a question I went up next to his broom, but in a burst of speed I blasted past Draco and towards the Snitch.  
Malfoy realized what was happening and came zooming to where I was, his eyes then placed on the shiny orb in front of us.  
We twisted around towers and dipped up and down in split seconds. We went into the dark towers and tried to avoid hitting any poles. He began to get slightly ahead of me, hand outstretched to grab the Snitch, when I suddenly barreled into him, after feeling a strange power in my broom.  
We tumbled to the ground together and only stopped rolling many meters away. I had landed right on top of Draco and I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to catch my breath. My head was placed just above Draco’s shoulder, to the left of his own head. Our chests and legs were pressed together, so I could feel his heavy and rapid breathing pulsing beneath me.  
I lifted my head slightly and Draco and I’s faces were only an inch apart. I scanned over it, his stormy grey eye, pale skin, deep cheek bones, but my eyes stopped when they landed on his rosy pink lips. Now, if at this point I wouldn’t been looking at the entirety of his face I would’ve seen that Draco had a wild and nervous look in his eyes, and an urge to lift his head up to mine and kiss me. But no, I was instead only staring at his lips.  
“I- sorry.” I pulled myself off of him, ripping my gaze from his lips, and began to walk away, broom in hand.  
“Wait, Potter!” I turned to see him standing with a wide grin on his face. He held up his hand and I saw what he wanted me to look at. Between his delicate fingers he held the Snitch.  
“Ah Malfoy you prat,” I responded with a joking tone in my voice. “I suppose you’ve finally beat me. Took you long enough.” I flashed him a toothy smile and turned away happily.  
When I returned to our dorm I took a quick shower and then flopped down onto my bed. A whole other day of the weekend.  
What should I do?  
Oh well, I’d just figure that out tomorrow. I glanced at the clock and it read 4:36. Wow, how long were Draco and I out there? I picked myself up off my comforter and left the room.  
My shoes clicked along the cold floor as I walked down the corridor. I was heading towards the Great Hall to grab some early dinner, when I was suddenly shoved into a room by a mysterious figure. All I could see was their long black hair.  
The room was pitch black and as I felt around I realized it was a small supply closet. Dear Jesus.  
“Hello? Is someone else in here?” The voice was familiar...  
“Yeah, it’s Harry. Who are you?”  
“It’s Draco. Someone pushed me in here. Why are you in here?”  
“Same reason as you.”  
“Ugh.” I sat down in the ground, next to Draco I knew, feeling his leg next to me.  
“This is nothing, mate. It’s not that small of a closet.”  
“What, have you just gone around examining small closets, Potter?” He asked sarcastically.  
“No, I just used to live in a closet.”  
“Obviously, but everyone knows you’re definitely gay now.”  
“No, I mean literally. My aunt and uncle made me live in a cupboard under the stairs.” I said casually.  
“Why are you telling me this?” Draco questioned curiously.  
“I don’t know, it’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Yes, it is. That’s terrible!”  
“It wasn’t that horrible. I ignored them, they ignored me. I cooked for them and cleaned for them and they would leave me alone.”  
“You’re not a house elf, Harry. You shouldn’t have had to do that.” My heart jumped at his use of my first name.  
“Well I did.”  
“Okay, whatever.” Draco sighed. I groaned in frustration. I wish we could get out of this closet.  
“We should do something while we’re in here,” suggested Draco.  
“Yes, definitely. I need something to distract me from this boredom.”  
“How about truth or dare?”  
“I’m not really sure how we’ll do dares from inside here but okay.”  
“Yay, fun.”  
“Cool, you ask me first.”  
“Alright,” began Malfoy, “Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Hm, did you really go out with that Ginny girl?”  
“Oh, well I guess we had something. But it wasn’t official. And she’s with someone else now.”  
“Mm, okay. Your turn.”  
“Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“Let’s see, pick a random bottle from the shelves and drink some of it.”  
“No, that’s insane Potter!”  
“Fine then, you’ll just have to do a Truth.”  
“Ugh okay,” sighed Draco, “as long as my health isn’t at risk I will.”  
“Ha. What’s your favorite color?”  
“What a weak question, but silver. Or black.”  
“Cool.”  
“Truth or Dare, Potter?”  
“Truth.”  
“Ah yet another. Any love interests right now?”  
“Why so interested in my love life, Malfoy?”  
“I just- I...”  
“What are you, in love with me?” Silence. “Draco?” Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my cheek. “What are you-“ My question was cut off by a set of soft lips placed on mine. At first, I was shocked and tried to move away, but Draco’s hand curled into my hair and pulled me closer. His other hand laid on my hip.  
Dear Lord, what am I doing?  
I lifted my arms and wrapped them around Draco’s neck.  
I’m kissing Draco Malfoy, that’s what I’m doing.  
We broke apart as the door creaked open slightly. I saw a wild and afraid look on Draco’s face and he scrambled away from me. His eyes shone as he pushed through the doorway and ran down the hall. I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t move.  
What?


	6. Chapter 6

I took a moment to collect my thoughts as I walked to the library, a completely quiet place I could be alone.

Draco Malfoy kissed me. _He_  kissed _me_. Which meant, he must’ve liked me, right? Of course, it had to.

But what now? That was the question. I needed a plan. And a good one at that. Or maybe, couldn’t I just go up to him and kiss him? Ugh. He’s probably just scared I didn’t like him back so couldn’t that work? Gah.

I flipped my body down onto a cushiony sofa and held my face in my hands.

My brain was working at fifty miles per hour, trying to come up with what to do. Perhaps I should just ignore him.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at it angrily, right as soft footsteps neared closer to me. I looked up to see Hermione standing just three feet away.

“Are you okay, Harry?” She asked me.

“Why do you ask?” I replied, pulling my eyes away from her and staring at a bookshelf pointedly.

”You look upset.” Hermione took a seat next to me. “Talk to me.” I stared at her for a minute, deciding whether or not I wanted to speak about what was happening with someone who practically abandoned me, but I remembered, Hermione has always been one of my best friends and always will be.

“Okay,” I sighed. “Basically I started an online chat with another wizard who I discovered is actually Draco Malfoy, and I don’t have a problem with that but I’ve accidentally fallen in love with him and he kissed me in a closet earlier, but ran away and now, ugh, everything is just a mess.” I looked up at Hermione to see her looking absolutely gobsmacked. A blank stare crossed into her eyes as she processed what I said.

“You’re in love with... Malfoy?” Then she turned her gaze to me along with a disgusted look on her face.

”He’s changed ‘Mione.”

”But- it’s Malfoy. And he’s a guy!”

”oh, yeah, right. About that, I’m pretty gay.” Hermione shrugged at that and nodded.

“Okay, well, as long as you’re happy I say go for it.”

”thank you ‘Mione.” A few moments passed where there was an awkward silence. “Hermione?” I said, breaking it.

”Yes, Harry?”

”Does this mean we can be friends again?” I looked into her eyes hopefully.

”of course, Harry, we’ll always be friends.” A smile spread across both of our faces and I nodded.

“Okay, good. Now,” I said standing, “I believe I have something I need to go do.”

”Good luck.” I speedily walked out of the library and headed for my dorm room. 

As I approached our door I took a deep breath, and placed my palm on the handle. Easily twisting it, I went inside.

Malfoy sat on his bed doing schoolwork. Slowly, and looking shameful, he looked up at me. “Draco.” He pulled his eyes away and back to his parchment. I stepped over to him and delicately places my hand on his shoulder. “Draco, please.”

”What do you want, Potter?” He growled at me, continuing to stare at his paper. 

“You, I want you.” Instantly, I felt his body relax as he gazed up at me. 

“What-“ I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him into me, pushing our lips together. Gradually, Draco eased into the kiss and placed his own hands on my sides. I allowed my fingers to brush through his soft platinum hair, before lightly moving away from him. He held a dazed look in his eyes, and he stared into my own.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy, I love you.” He closed his mouth slightly and tightened his jaw before opening up his lips again.

”I love you, too.”


End file.
